


Recordando a un héroe

by wileret



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Vengadores nunca olvidan a Phil Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recordando a un héroe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/gifts).



> Escrito para el [Kinkmeme](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/14021.html) de [theavengers_esp](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com)

Ha pasado un año y se siente como si hubiera sido ayer. El sonido del Hellicarrier perdiendo altura, el olor a metal quemado, los gritos en la sala de control, el caos en aquella nave que desafiaba la tecnología del propio ejército de los Estados Unidos. Pero lo que más sienten, lo que más recuerdan las seis personas que están de pie ahí, con el sol brillando en el cielo y sus zapatos húmedos por la escarcha de la mañana en la hierba, es la sonrisa de emoción de un hombre llamado Phil Coulson.  
  
Los seis presentes, una mujer y cinco hombres, recuerdan las palabras de impaciencia, sus llamadas de teléfono siempre tan inoportunas pero imposibles de rechazar, aquella mirada que intentaba ser intimidatoria pero que en el fondo sabían que distaba mucho de ello. Un buen hombre, un luchador durante años en un campo de batalla no tan basto y demoledor como el de ellos pero no por ello menos peligroso.  
  
Puede que Nick Fury les hubiera unido físicamente, pero el que de verdad lo había hecho había sido aquel hombre de traje oscuro cuyos ojos se iluminaban como los de un niño al ver a su héroe de la infancia. Que gruñía cuando el hombre más rico del planeta le soltaba alguna grosería o respuesta que no venía al canto. Que se ponía en modo serio y profesional siempre que la situación lo requería, ya estuviera su vida en peligro o no.  
  
El silencio acompaña a los presentes, nadie dice nada, no hacen falta palabras.  
  
Ha pasado un año y el dolor sigue ahí en sus corazones. Con el tiempo amaina, pero no desaparece, así como el recuerdo de aquel día que un simple hombre arma en mano se enfrentó a un dios por proteger a los que le importaba.  
  
No, no un simple hombre.  
  
Phil Coulson. Un héroe de verdad.


End file.
